Together forever?
by Asteremer
Summary: Nanami and Yano finally come back together after Yano's leave to Tokyo and this takes place at the end of the manga. Yano and Nanami are getting married! But then when things seemed to be smooth sailing new problems come about. Will their marriage last? Why is it that the past keeps catching up to us. Every beautiful end holds a new beginning. (there's some mature content)


**This is my first Bokura ga it/ we were there fanfiction and I really hope you like it. Please R&R and I want to know what you think. Thanks :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters obviously or anything in this…unless I introduce a new character which I might ;) **

The wind blew gently and it seemed as if the sounds of the world had disappeared. I was sitting in the grass and it swayed along with my hair. I looked out and could see nothing but grass. I was alone.

"Yano?"

No answer. I stood there for a moment and felt cold. I had lost him; I always seem to lose him. For a moment, I felt alone.

"Takashi?" his voice called. I looked around for the voice with no body. I couldn't find words, when his voice spoke again.

"Takashi! I'll only say this once, so listen close, okay?" I waited.

"From today on, my heart…will always…belong to you." I felt myself blushing hard and tears weld in my eyes. I was not alone. He didn't leave me behind. He came back. I, am not just a memory.

"Will you accept it?" he called. I found few words to express my feelings.

"It's…it's heavy!" I yelled back. He emerged from the grass still sitting but now able to be seen. His face was serious.

"It has to be heavy, for it to have any value, right?" he responded. I couldn't hold them in. My feelings were rushing out and I couldn't stop them.

"So," he continued. I continued to cry.

"Please be my family."

The sky disappeared first then Yano then the grass, then me and then everything. It was black. The words echoed in the darkness…

"I can't believe your still sleeping on you big day," my mother's voice vibrated in my mind. The world slowly came into vision.

"Huh?" My mouth was salty.

"Finally you're awake Nanami. We have a lot of work to do today. Now get up," a more aggravated mother answered. I blinked twice while staring at the beige ceiling. I was having, the most amazing dream.

I looked in the mirror one more time. From now on I'll be…Mrs. Nanami Yano. I blushed incredibly hard when the name popped into my head. I had said it over and over again.

"Nanami! We were going to be late for you appointment!" my mother yelled again. I tucked a loose strand of hair into my pony tail and picked up my small silver, sparkly purse. The day was very hectic. I did my hair and nails and had a special make up lady. First they curled my hair then took most of my hair and set it in a classy low bun. The strands at the front were left to the side and then a silver sparkly thin head band was place to the front of my head with some strands of hair pulled over the side. This way you couldn't see where the head band ended. The day passed on till it was time.

I sat in a room that I was placed in and looked in the mirror. I wore a long white dress which was form fitting till a little below the waste where it gushed out in layers upon layers of silk white. The veil was clipped onto the head band from before and my nails painted a melon pink to match my lip stick. I got up as I heard the music starting and the bride's maids arriving. Mizu-chin took the tail of my dress which dragged on the floor and walked down the long red carpet set on the grass.

It was a magical outdoor wedding with an arch covered in flowers of colors white, purple and orange. On both side where rows of chairs of white aligned perfectly with a single lavender flower on the back and cherry blossoms where thrown in front of me as I walked to the music.

'_Da-dum, da-dum.'_

My heart beat widely. It was hard to grasp, the whole situation. The smiles on the faces as I walked passed warmed my heart. I recalled my most treasured memory.

His voice was low and his hand on his head. He was wearing the white robe with red lace that seemed to look perfectly on him. It was the festival.

He said,

"I'm only gonna say this once…

So listen carefully." The was voice so soft; I could barely keep it in.

"I love you."

I was lost for words. For the first time, I knew. Yano had felt the same way as me. We held hands…and we kissed.

I saw Takeuchi holding a camera and kneeling on my right. I smiled at him and didn't cry. My feelings met him.

'_Thank you.' _ I said to him in my mind and he nodded.

I made it to the front and then I saw him. I saw him wearing his white and red laced robe. I saw him in his tuxedo and I saw him in the field.

Yano.

I saw Yano.

We took hands and went through the process by reading vows and listening to the pastor. Then the pastor said the words.

"Motoharu Yano do you take Nanami Takashi as your wife?" he said. I stared into Yano's vast eyes.

"I do."

"And do you Nanami Takashi take Motoharu Yano as your lawful wedded husband?"

Suddenly I saw Nana-chan standing behind Yano and smiling.

'Thank you Nanami,' she said to me without moving her lips, 'Take care of him.'

'Yes,' I replied to her in my thoughts and she disappeared with a smile fading behind him.

"I do," I responded to the pastor.

"You may kiss the bride."

Yano smiled and drew me close.

"Y-yano, I saw her. Nana-chan. She said thank you," I whispered to him, tears in my eyes. Yano's lips met mine and I closed my eyes and let the tears come out.

'_I love you, Yano.'_

We all sat together at our tables. Mizu-chin, Yano, Take and I sat together and ate cake.

"Only Nanami would cry at her own wedding," Mizu-chin joked. We all laughed.

"Sorry I just…" I didn't finish and ate some more cake, "this tastes great."

"Don't eat too much or you'll get sick," Yano teased and rested his chin on his hand and looked at me smiling.

"What?" I asked. I couldn't help but blush a bit.

"You look cute Nanami. Mmm, no. You look beautiful," he said. I was at a loss for words and took another bite of my cake. His words were so…warm.

"Nanami," he began. I looked at him.

"Remember when you said happiness is like a steam bun on a cold day?" I was surprised he recalled that conversation so many years ago, when we first started dating.

"Y-yes," I managed to say being mesmerized by his eyes.

"I think I know what happiness is," he continued, "Being here with you is like warmth on a cold day…"

I couldn't find the words.

"Nanami," he paused, "you are my happiness."

My eyes widened.

"And you are mine," I answered, smiling back. _Found them_. He blushed and leaned over. He stopped for a moment, and then he kissed me. His lips warmed me up.

'_I love you.'_

We continued to laugh and talk at the table for a while. When I noticed Yano's eyes suddenly widened as he stared somewhere behind me. He looked like he had just seen a ghost. I turned to see what he was looking at.

Standing there…with both hands holding a purse, glasses foggy, was Yamamoto.

**And that's a rap! Hope you guys like this chapter. They say every end is a new beginning. It isn't over when they get married. It's just starting. Yes that was a bit corny but im in the moment hehe. Anyways leave a review. I want to know what you think :P **


End file.
